A Heart's Magic
by flamekurama'sbloodrose
Summary: Kurama and the gang are thrust into a world, where they meet Kohaku, whose trying to save her world. Kurama develops feelings for her, but is worried she won't feel the same because she's human. She fears he won't feel the same because she's human.


**A Heart's Magic**

**Ch. 1 Weird Encounter and a New World**

Hey this is not plagiarism I am flamefirekitsunewarrior16. For some reason I got removed so I made a new account, so this is it. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Magic Knight Rayearth, or Tokyo Mew Mew. The only characters that are mine are Kohaku and Kiko. Amaya is from a quiz series at but I have permission to use her. The series Amaya is in is called a Yu Yu Hakusho Series (For Girls) by lunarstargazer.

Kohaku's View

A girl about 16 walked through the forest with a determined look set upon her face. Her long reddish brown hair up in a ponytail was swaying from side to side as she walked. All the while she was perfectly concealed in the moonlight except for the moonlight reflecting off her bright red highlights. The moonlight also brought out the red hue in her eyes; her eyes were purple with a red hue. She was semi tall, about 5'9''. Hmmm Japan hasn't changed that much. I wonder if our families are all right or….if they are even looking for us anymore she thought to herself as she walked further into the wood. I can't think about that now. I have to find the Mew Aqua Scepter she thought shaking her head. Cleff said it was hidden near a lake. She sniffed the air smelling for any hints of Mew Mew Magic. "Norwest eh, well then better get moving," she said to no one in particular; just to herself as she headed off in the direction of the smell. Definitely one of the times I'm glad I can smell up to five miles away she thought as she kept walking until she tripped over a tree root and fell down a hill. She got up and dusted off her red/purple Japanese school uniform shirt, kaprees, red sash and unzipped red hoody.

She walked up to a lake with a faint rainbow color in its waters. As she stept closer the ruby connecting her shoulder armor to her breast plate, the ruby in the middle of her breast plate, the ruby on the side of her shoulder armor, the ruby on her wrist glove, and the rubies on the top middle of her knee length shoes begin to glow. Guess that's a hint that this is the place she thought as the rubies stopped glowing. You'd better be right about this Cleff she thought as she jumped into the water and swam to the middle and saw a scepter. Great I found it, but how will this help Cephiro she asked herself.

As she grabbed the scepter she heard someone say "Spirit Gun." As she looked in the direction of the sound she saw a flash of blue light and then a demon fell into the water. What in hell fire she thought as she swam to the surface on the opposite side of where the light came from and hid behind a water plant. She looked over and saw two boys. Looks like I can't move without being seen, damn, oh well I'll just observe them till I can get out of here she thought.

"Good one Yusuke. Guess we can go home now case closed," said the tallest and ugliest of the two putting his hands behind his head smiling stupidly.

This is one of the times I hate being able to hear up to three miles away, gosh his voice is annoying she thought as she covered her ears slightly.

"Guess so Kuwabara. Say what's the hurry?" asked a somewhat tall boy, while getting leaves out of his slicked black hair and dusting dirt off his yellow sleeveless shirt and navy pants.

Man I hate to think how much hair gel he goes through a day she thought trying to figure out what on earth would posses someone enough to use so much gel. No way in hell I'd ever use that much if any.

"No reason except I'm gonna go hang out with Yukina as soon as this mission is over," Kuwabara answered with a big goofy smile as he tried to look manly (the key word here is tried).

"You baka. Did you forget we were supposed to capture that demon for interrogation," said a really short guy coming out from the bushes.

Whoa talk about gravity defying hair she thought. His hair was black, spiked and stood up.

"Oh yeah, oops I kinda blasted him with my spirit gun, sorry Hiei," Yusuke replied laughing nervously putting his hand behind his head with an anime sweat drop.

"I'm working with bakas," Hiei muttered as he walked over to a tree and leaned against it. He seemed to melt into the darkness; his black sleeveless shirt and black pants concealed perfectly.

"Well this a bit of a problem, it would seem Yusuke has killed our one source to finding the Mew Aqua," said a boy about 5'9'' coming through with another semi tall boy. The wind blew making his long red hair blow in the breeze as well as the other boy's short brown hair. The moonlight seemed to reflect off his bright green eyes making them shine.

"Well excuse me Kurama usually we don't want info so excuse me if I forgot," Yusuke yelled.

Wow! I've never seen anyone with such long hair or such eyes. This Kurama guy must go my old school; our uniforms are almost the same except he's wearing a long-sleeved shirt and pants and his is purple.

"Is there nothing we can do? I mean there must be something else," suggested the semi tall boy with short brown hair.

"Not unless you no something we don't Kira or Koenma hasn't told us something I'm afraid," Kurama said with a sigh.

"Well, in that case why not ask our little spy," Hiei said jumping up into the air and pulling out his katana.

Kurama's View

He saw Hiei draw his katana and jump into the air. He looked up and saw a figure of some sort jump out from behind a plant to avoid getting sliced. Whatever it was gracefully did three flips in the air and landed flinging some hair out of its face and placed one hand on its hip. Whatever it was stared, smirked then ran off into the forest. What in the worlds was that thing? Is it an enemy? He asked himself trying to figure out what was going on.

"Quick after that thing!" Yusuke yelled as he took off after the creature. "Damn this things fast," Yusuke cursed in frustration.

Yes whatever it is truly is fast, but something else; it's weaving in between things and running through the water. Those are ways in which to lose something that's chasing you. What ever this thing is must have been hunted before. We have to keep our guard up he thought mentally preparing himself for whatever the creature did next.

Kohaku's View

Man these guys are persistent. They're almost as bad as Kish, oh well just a little more and they should tire out She thought as she weaved in between the trees, jumping over and ducking under random objects with amazing speed. What's this? She asked herself as she looked over and saw five girls being attacked by a demon.

The demon was slowly walking toward them. The tallest girl with long light brown hair tried to punch the demon, but the demon punched her sending her into a tree.

"Shiziru!" cried a really short girl about 4'9'' running over to her; her long mint hair swaying from side to side as she ran.

"I'm okay Yukina, just a few scratches," Shiziru groaned managing a weak smile. "Now look you've gotten your pretty kimono dirty," she said as she looked at Yukina sweetly with her brown eyes and she began to dust off Yukina's light blue kimono.

"Shiziru don't strain yourself. You're injured," Yukina said; her red/amber eyes filled with worry. "Here let me," Yukina said as she began to get the dirt off Shiziru's injuries and her long black skirt and green long-sleeved shirt.

Just then another one of the girls screamed. Kohaku swerved her head just in time to see a girl about 5'3'' get slashed by the demon; her long blue hair falling out of its ponytail and her pink kimono getting ripped as she went tumbling across the ground.

"Oh gosh Botan!" cried another girl about 5'3'' running over and propping her up.

"It's alright Keiko. You gotta get out of here," groaned Botan as her pink eyes winced with pain and fainted.

"Botan! Botan! You jerk I'll never forgive you!" Keiko yelled as she slapped the demon across the face making him stumble backward a bit.

"You wench!" the demon yelled as he grabbed her by her short brown hair.

I can't let this go on any longer, I have to save them. Kohaku thought as she jumped out and jumped into the air. A sword with a ruby two inches away from the tip and a red fire shaped hilt formed from the ruby ornament on her glove and she sliced the demon in two. The sword disappeared back into the ornament on her glove as she stood. "Are you all right?" she asked as she turned toward Keiko.

"Yes I'm fine, but the others…" she trailed off as she looked at the others; her brown eyes full of concern.

Well time to give you a test run she thought as she looked at the Mew Aqua Scepter. "Ribbon Aqua Drops," she said as the scepter sent enormous drops of liquid everywhere. The drops went everywhere healing the plants and the girls.

"W..wow. That was amazing," Keiko said looking at her gratefully.

"We could have done it ourselves we didn't need **HER** help," said a girl about 5'8'' walking up. Her long brown hair swaying from side to side as she walked up; her hazel eyes full of anger.

Since when did this bitch show up she thought to herself annoyed at this cold remark.

"Kiyoshi what are you….." Keiko broke off as the boys came through the bushes.

"Damn," she cursed as she ran off deeper into the woods.

"Get her!" Yusuke yelled as he chased after her; followed by the boys.

"Yusuke wait!" Keiko yelled as she chased after them; followed by the girls.

Bloody Brilliant, I just had to be a hero and save them. I have no choice; I have to go to Cephiro, even if they follow me she thought as she ran into a cave. "I invoke thee Shikigame relies thy power the force ignite," she chanted as a portal appeared. Better hurry she thought as she went through the portal.

Kurama's View

He arrived just in time to see the figure go through a portal.

"We have to go after that thing. It's gotta have something to do with the Mew Aqua," Yusuke said about to go in.

"We have to take the girls with us. We can't just leave them here," he said as the girls arrived. I wonder why that thing tried so hard to get away from us. It knew a lot of tricks to get rid of us he pondered while Yusuke filled the girls in.

"Enough talk let's go," Hiei said walking through; with everyone followed except Kurama and Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi grabbed his arm and he went through with her. The next thing he knew he was falling and was saved by a giant purple fish and the girls were saved by a giant pink fish.

He looked around and saw a volcano, a great sea, a floating island with huge forests, vast mountains and a castle. Where in the worlds are we? He thought as he looked around.


End file.
